


Consequences

by Mystrye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Consequences, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Mistakes, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: One mistake has consquences.





	Consequences

I woke in pain. The light beeping of monitors and the sharp smell of sterile telling me that I was in a hospital. 

 

“She'll recover. And the baby is doing okay as well. The trauma has made her high risk now, meaning that she's going to need a lot of bed rest. She really didn't know she was pregnant?” A man I didn't recognize was saying. 

 

“If she did, she never told me.” Dean answered, worry and guilt in his voice. “If I'd known…” He trailed off and signed. I could almost hear him running a hand over his face even if I couldn't see it. “Thanks, doc. For everything.”

 

“She should be waking up soon. You're welcome to stay here until she does.” The other man said.

 

I struggled to open my eyes. My body felt weird. There was a layer of fuzzy over everything. “Dean??” I manage to croak out through chapped lips and a dry throat. 

 

He was there. I could feel him before he even spoke. “Gina? I'm here…”

 

I blinked my eyes open and it hurt. The lights hurt and I squeezed my lids shut again. “S… Sam?” 

 

I heard him hesitate. “I… I called him, G. But, he didn't answer. I left a voicemail on all his phones and texted him but…”

 

I wanted to cry but I didn't have the energy. “How bad?”

 

“You'll be okay. The witch got off a nasty spell that sent you flying. Cast on your arm is the worst of it now. You're badly bruised too..  But there was blood and I… I didn't know why so I brought you here.” 

 

I blinked my eyes open again, it didn't hurt so bad the second time. The words I'd overheard suddenly hitting me like a mack truck. My hand, that wasn't in a cast immediately moved lower, setting on my belly in an instinctive reaction. “I…. I heard the doctor…” my voice shook.

 

“You didn't know?” Dean asked. 

 

I shook my head. “No…”

 

I chewed on my lip, trying to make my brain think. Pregnant. I was pregnant. But… the last time I'd had sex was with… my eyes flew to Dean's. A similar look of pain in his eyes made me want to cry. “How… how long…?”

 

My brain raced as I waited for an answer. I prayed it was longer than eight weeks. If I was further along than eight weeks then the baby was Sam's. My boyfriend, my lover over of two years. If it was eight weeks… then either brother could be the father. 

 

“Eight weeks.” 

 

My heart dropped into my stomach. “Fuck.” I whispered and closed my eyes again, tears leaking from the corners. 

 

He took my hands into his. “Gina… I… the baby is Sam's. Okay. I won't… I won't push that…”

 

I shook my head. “And if he doesn't come back, if he doesn't want it. Want me….” My voice broke and I struggled to keep from crying.

 

“Your baby won't grow up without father, okay? I… if Sam doesn't… then I will, okay.” Dean answered, squeezing my hands. He answered. “I won't leave you alone. We made a mistake. A horrible mistake. And… even if Sam can't forgive us… we’ll get through this… together.”

 

I nodded, still not looking up, my eyes focused on my hands in his. 

 

There was a sound at the door and we both startled. Sam stood there in the doorway to my hospital room. He looked, well, horrible. Bags under his eyes. His clothes were rumpled like he'd been sleeping in them. He probably had. He'd left with just his duffle bag the night he found out about that drunken night with Dean. 

 

“Sam…” I whispered his name and tried to sit up more. Pain shot through me and I let out a gasp. 

 

“Gina!”

 

“G!” 

 

Both brothers were at my bedside in a heartbeat, worried looks on their faces. “I'm okay. I'm okay.” I answered. 

 

“The doctor said you had some major bruising on your back and ribs, nothing broken besides your arm.” Dean offered. I nodded in understanding before looking up at Sam.

 

“You came.” I smiled softly.

 

He nodded before looking at Dean. They did that nonverbal communication thing they do, and Dean nodded before squeezing my hand and turning to leave.

 

Sam didn't say anything for several moments. He'd turned from me, his eyes staring out the window across the parking lot of the hospital. “You're pregnant.”

 

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

 

I took a deep breath. “That's what I hear. Though I only found out a few minutes ago.”

 

He still didn't look at me. “Is it….?” 

 

“Yours?” I offered. Finally, he turned and caught my eyes. I sighed and blinked back tears. “I don't know.”

 

“I thought you said it was just the once.” The was an edge of pain and anger in his voice.

 

“It was!” I defended. “But you and I were going at it like fucking bunnies about the same time.”

 

He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. “Gina… I… I don't know what I'm supposed to do.”

 

I sighed. “I love you, Sam. I want to be with you. I know that we never talked about kids, but I want to have a family with you. But…” I squeezed by eyes shut against the tears. “But if you can't forgive me. If we can't get past this. If it's not something you want…. I won't try to force you into it…”

 

“I heard what he said… about being the baby's father if I don't…” His voice was so low that I could barely hear him. 

 

“Sam…”

 

He turned back to me, and sat down on the side of the bed. He took my hands in his and brought them to his lips. Our angles meant that he had to bend a bit to do it. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched his tenderness. 

 

“Sam, I'm so sorry I fucked everything up…” I whispered.

 

“Shhh…” he said and leaned forward. His lips pressed against mine in the softest and most tender kiss. “I love you.” He whispered before he sat back up. “I don't pretend that this will be easy. But I'm willing to try.”

 

For the first time since I woke up, a smile spread across my face. 

 

“Oh good.” Dean said from the doorway. “Cause I really didn't wanna deal with whatever weird ass cravings she's gonna start having all by myself!”

 

“Ugh!” I exclaimed, looking around for something to throw at the older Winchester. 

 

Sam chuckled softly and caught my hands again and kissed them. Dean plopped in a nearby chair with that grin he used when he was hiding his real emotions. But looking at both of them, I couldn't help but think that we'd be okay.  


End file.
